Total Drama: What If?
by Sasquatchanakwa
Summary: A collection of stories in which all is the same. Except for one thing. See how that one thing affects the rest of the TD universe, NOTE: What-Ifs that cover a whole season will either be two parters, or mostly summarised. I'll try not to do that from now on.


**AN; I've been thinking of this idea all night, throwing ideas around in both the Total Drama Writers Forum and my head. I finally have a first chapter idea. This first one is set in TDWT. Episodes in this are in order, but NOT consecutive, due to the fact that a lot of the time in episodes, things won't change. Some of the things will just be summaries.**

 ** _I See London: Ending._**

"Sweet! Everybody's okay!" Owen rejoiced, looking around, seeing all of his fellow castmates. Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney, Noah and Cody. He mentally noted all of his current cast members. He then looked to Team Amazon's bag, seeing they had nothing. He'd be smile, it being reassuring to know his team did catch the right guy. After that, he looked back to where the majority of the cast were standing.

"Yep. Everyone's _fine._ You guys were so stupid to be worried t!" Heather lied nonchalantly, as almost everyone looked at her with a facial expression that showed slight disbelief, after all, everyone had been watching, seeing Heather squirm, worried about Alejandro not being on the bus at the start of the challenge.

"But, it was reassuring to see some were concerned." Alejandro remarked, giving a dirty glare to Noah, watching a slight panic creep up on the other boy's face.

"You were watching... everything? Wow, that's... awkward." Noah put his hand behind his neck in slight fear, looking towards Alejandro.

"Like an eel dipped in grease." Alejandro hit back with a stern yet angry tone in his voice.

"Where I'm from that's a compliment! Tough neighbourhood..." Noah lied, trying to cover his tracks here. "But hey, we caught the ripper type guy!"

Noah and Owen would pull the bag off of their culprit they caught earlier in the game. Everyone but the pair and Chris gasped.

"Old Man Jenkins!?" They all looked over in shock apart from the aforementioned three. Chris then sauntered over, and took a very seemingly real mask off the person Owen and Noah had kidnapped. This time everyone but Chris was in shock.

"Ezekiel?!" The cast said his name, puzzled,

"Found him in the cargo hold, homeschoolin' with the rats." Chef would walk into the room explaining the situation.

"I was gonna let him back in the game, if he could avoid getting captured." Chris would snap his fingers here, as Chef would open a door, shoving Ezekiel and a parachute out of the plane.

"Since Team Amazon brought me nothing... Team I Am Super Really Sexy Hot WINS!" Chris would grin as most of the males would rejoice, and all of the ladies and Cody would groan. "Amazons... Head on down to the elimination room ladies, first class goes to the dudes!"

"We need a surefire alliance to vote out Heather." Gwen, Cody and Courtney sat at a table as Courtney got right to the point. "If we work together we'll have strength in numbers!"

"Didn't we try this before?" Cody would look bored at Courtney as the CIT herself was about to get angry before Gwen stopped her.

"Yeah, but, Chris won't do the same thing again. It'd get boring for the viewers." Gwen would smile to the only boy on the team.

"On one condition. Sierra goes next, and until then, you guys have to keep her off my back." Cody would say bluntly, looking towards the females.

"Done." Courtney would spout quickly, looking towards Gwen and nodding.

 ** _Votes for I See London_**

"I vote Sierra. All she ever does is kiss Cody's butt. She's not an asset to me anymore." Heather would remark in a snobbish voice, smiling to the camera then stamping Sierra's passport.

"I vote Gwen. I saw her and Courtney talking to my Codykins! And he used to like her." She'd scoff, stamping her passport.

"Heather! No question." Courtney smiled. "Buh-bye!"

"See you later Heather. Or never if Chris is still up for that 'forgetting' a parachute thing. Huh?" Gwen would shrug, stamping Heathers passport.

"I do what the lady wants." Cody would smile, trying to be smooth, then falling off of his chair.

Chris counted up the passports slowly, reading out the names as he saw them.

"Sierra...

Gwen!

Heather...

Heather..."

Heather's eyes would widen hearing her name twice in a row as she would cross her fingers for Sierra's name to be called out once more.

"Heather! Time to take the drop!" Chris would throw the parachute at her as her face would turn from panic to anger.

"This is NOT fair! This was MY season! I hate y-" Heather's eyes would once again widen as her parachute would be removed from her hands as two interns would throw her out of the plane as Chris would snap his fingers as Gwen would slide a $10 note to him as he'd take it, flashing his McLean famous grin.

 _ **Greece's Pieces: A Short Summary**_

Team Amazon won the challenge overall. Gwen went up against Tyler in the scavenger hunt in which they were both chased by a bear. Gwen just scraped the loss by finding the medal on the bear a second after Tyler did Owen and Courtney wrestled, in which Courtney lost due to Owen's size. The Amazons lost. Like Cody was promised, Sierra was eliminated.

 _ **The Ex Files: A Short Summary**_

In this episode, the teams fought to get into Area 51, which they both managed to do. It was then a hunt to find a working Alien Artifact inside there. As the title says 'Ex' an ex WAS found. An ex contestant! Izzy had infiltrated the government that took her as Brainzilla. She hit her head on the floor of Area 51 as she snuck in. She had become back to normal. Team Chris found her, and brought her back. Chris gave them the win and gave the Amazons Izzy as a second prize, and made them vote out someone else. All of them tried to vote out Izzy, but Chris overruled them, scrapping the vote and making it a reward challenge for Owen, Tyler and Alejandro.

 _ **Picnic At Hanging Dork: A Short Summary (of the challenge!)**_

In this episode, Izzy's gymnastic skills and ability to talk to some animals came in handy in this challenge. She successfully won the challenge for the Amazons. Team Chris was sent to elimination.

 _ **Picnic At Hanging Dork: The Ending**_

Alejandro walked over to Tyler, sitting down into the common area. He looked towards him.

"Hello friend." He'd wave to the so called jock as Tyler would smile.

"Hey Al." He'd greet the Latino as Alejandro would cringe at the thought of someone calling him Al, then he'd shake it off.

"So, thought about who you're voting off?" Alejandro would look towards him.

"Nope." Tyler would smile. "I don't wanna vote. I might not stamp and just see what happens."

"Oh, don't do that. Vote someone, per say... Owen?" Alejandro would smile.

"Listen, Al, buddy, I know what you're trying to do." Tyler would look towards Alejandro as the Spaniard himself would gulp, thinking Tyler had cocked onto his strategy. "You're trying to save me from elimination!"

Al would wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Yep. I need to um... Go now." He'd laugh nonchalantly, walking into the confessional, sitting down on the toilet.

"UGH! Why is he so... selfless!" Alejandro's face would scrunch as he'd cross his arms. _"I need Owen gone."_

Owen would be alone in economy class, sitting, thinking about Noah. He almost cried, thinking of all the good times. He pondered what if he was still in the competition. He knew what he had to do. To honour him.

 ** _Votes for Picnic At Hanging Dork_**

"I'm not voting. I've made good friends, I don't need the money, and I miss Lindsay. I don't care what happens." Tyler would shrug, leaving all of the passports on the desk unstamped.

"I vote Owen." Alejandro would smirk. "His departure will make the game easier for me."

"I vote Al." Owen would sigh, looking down gloomily. "I need to honour my little buddy."

"There's only two votes!

One for Alejandro...

One for Owen!

It's our first tie in Total Drama history! Chef! Bring it in!" Chris would smirk as Chef would wheel in a table covered with a red cloth and a 2 plates full of worms on top.

"Eat up. First one to have their plate free of worms stays in the game! Chris would grin as Alejandro would gulp. "GO!"

Owen would pick up his plate and accidentally drop it. Alejandro would smirk as he silently held his nose and ate all of them at once.

"I win." Alejandro would smirk.

"Nope! Owen won. I said to have your plate free of worms. And Owen did that." Chris would smirk as Alejandro's eyes would widen. He would be in complete shock, his mouth wide

 _ **Sweden Sour: A Short Summary**_

Neither teams had the manpower to do the challenge due to the lack of strength for Team Chris, and Cody and Courtney got too cold to finish the challenge. It was declared the very first Total Drama draw. Both teams stayed in economy, neither got booted off.

 _ **Niagra Brawls: A Short Summary**_

The teams merged as they landed near Niagra Falls. Blaineley joined the herd after the last Aftermath episode. Blaineley was forced to sit out the challenge alone due to the creepy age difference. The pairs went as followed: Owen and Izzy, Gwen and Cody and Courtney and Tyler.

Due to Tyler having a bad sense of direction, Courtney couldn't find the dress. She later screamed at him for two hours straight.

Due to Cody being distracted by his shock that he was carrying Gwen, he fell off.

Izzy proved she still had a little Brainzilla in her as she aced the questions and won the challenge for her and Owen. They got back together with a kiss that consumated their fake marriage. Izzy thought it was real and Owen went along with it. It was a reward challenge.

 _ **The Rest: Super Duper Quick Brief Summaries**_

 _ **Chinese Fake-Out:**_ Gwen won due to pretending she was working for others while thinking about Trent, so as she couldn't spew in TDA, she couldn't here. Blaineley and Izzy were eliminated due to a three person alliance of Cody, Courtney and Gwen. While Izzy wanted out to pursue her new dream as a Chinese chef, Blaineley hated her for tampering with the food Chef cooked to be better than everyone elses for her, and Owen helped her follow her dream.

 _ **African Lying Safari:**_ Courtney won due to her determination. The 3 person alliance voted out Owen.

 ** _Rapa Phooey:_** Gwen was about to win this challenge until they found Heather who had become extremely angry and declared herself Queen of the island. The challenge was called off and Heather was brought back.

 _ **Aw, Drumheller!:**_ Heather won immunity, leaving the trio to a pair where Cody was cast off on his birthday. Ezekiel got into the engine and blew up the plane.

 _ **Planes, Trains and Hot Air Mobiles:**_ Heather got there first, but Courtney jumped onto her boat, steering it away to give Gwen the win. Courtney then reached the island before her.

 _ **Hawaiian Punch:**_ Courtney made her doll first, and Gwen fell behind. Courtney then decided friends were more important than the million. It was soon after revealed that Ezekiel and Alejandro are both working together. Ezekiel grabbed the case, but Alejandro wanted to hold it. They squabbled, until Zeke fell into the lava. Alejandro decided to go out with a bang, seeing the no pineapple signs over Owen's head, and he threw both in simultaneously, and waited. However, everyone saw saw the eruption before Alejandro. They ran when he didn't, as Alejandro was wounded.

 _ **AN:**_ _I really enjoyed writing this fic, but I need to explain. The reason the whole thing apart from two parts was summarised was to show what the outcomes would be if Duncan hadn't returned. I get this probably sucked, keep in mind this IS my first fic._


End file.
